The present invention relates to systems for lubricating a pneumatically-driven power tool and specifically to an in-line lubricator configured to introduce a predetermined amount of lubricant into the compressed airflow which drives the motor.
Pneumatic tools such as screwdrivers, nailers and the like, generally comprise a body housing a pneumatic motor connected by a kinematic coupling to a drive member. The body includes a handle connected to a source of fluid under pressure and a trigger for controlling the entry of fluid, such as compressed air, to drive the motor.
In many cases, it is desirable to introduce lubricant into the compressed air flow for lubricating the motor or other parts of the tool. A number of conventional arrangements provide lubrication consistently into the flow of air when the device is in operation. Often it is not desirable to provide a constant flow of lubrication into the components of the tool. Thus, an in-line lubricator which selectively introduces a metered amount of lubrication into the compressed airflow is needed.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus which provide an in-line lubricator for transferring a predetermined amount of fluid from a first location to a second location.
In one form, the present invention provides an apparatus including a body defining a working channel and a fluid reservoir. The fluid reservoir contains lubricating fluid therewithin. The apparatus further includes an actuator having an elongated body including a transfer cavity. The transfer cavity is in fluid communication with the fluid reservoir in a first position. The actuator is movable to a second position whereby the transfer cavity dispenses a predetermined amount of lubricating fluid into the working channel.
In another form, the present invention provides an arrangement for delivering a predetermined amount of lubricating fluid from a first location to a second location. The apparatus includes a body defining a working channel and fluid reservoir, the fluid reservoir containing lubricating fluid therewithin. The arrangement further includes a piston actuable between a first position and a second position. The piston includes a collection chamber in fluid communication with and operable to accumulate fluid from the fluid reservoir in the first position and dispense fluid therefrom into the working channel in the second position.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limited the scope of the invention.